Ichigo's Family MADNESS
by Zero X Limit
Summary: Yosh, There are many possibilities in the world even the slightest change can effect the world. The Future is not set in stone and can never be truly predicted so in short. What other possibilities and future does Ichigo's future have in store for him. Will he live a peaceful life ... Ah who are we kidding, his life will never be peaceful. Rated M cause of caution


Yo this is was going to be a One shot, however I decided that I might have some fun with this concept

Also this is kinda also Dedicated to all use Fanfic writing because when we write we create new world and new paths for the characters to path.

I don't anything Involving Bleach except for T-Shirt, Video games

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

I don't know anything that's related to the references whether it be an Movie or Anime wise

Some of the children that are mention where created by Infinite Zangetsu while some where made by men

Oh yeah WARNING, Swearing & Cursing, I enjoy Swearing why Psst I don't know, oh and possible ecchiness in the possible future.

Also read the ending sections, I feel like some people don't read that when they should it may have important information

P.S. I horrible with Grammar and What not so if you plan to mention that in the review DON'T I'm already sick of hearing it especially when i sound like bashing on ME. Oh right I just NO FLAMES GOT IT, I'm normally I nice guy but seriously.

P.S.S. If you why I wrote this is because I watched MIB 3 seriously that plot messed with my mind. Now I know why humanity isn't allowed to play with powerful concepts like Time.

* * *

The credits for the movie scrolled up the screen against the black background. Ichigo watched the credit roll after finishing the third movie in the Men in Black series. He had borrowed the movie from Inoue for the week end. He had learned two things from the movie. One that the future had infinite possibly some that you never wanted to know and the space time continuum was confusing as all hell. Scratch that it was as confusing as Inoue's taste in food. After all he had been to hell and it made more sense then Inoue's cooking. It had been nearly been nine months since his battle with Aizen. He was glad he had won too after seeing the movie cause he felt sick knowing what might happened if he fail. However with the idea, that their possibly other realities other than his own started giving him a headache just thinking about. "It twelve might well hit the sack" Ichigo yawned as he stretched on the couch. He had been relatively boring since he lost his power. Fighting thugs wasn't has challenging has it use to be. He climbed up the stair case to his room and went to sleep for the rest of the night. However before he did that he wondered what other possibilities could exist.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan" He heard Yuzu calling his name. He ignored her and pulled his pillow of his head to drown out her voice. She was probably going to scold him for not brushing his teeth or leaving the TV on last night. "Onii-chan" Yuzu called out once more. He grabbed the sheet and notice a weight difference through the sheet. He felt like something were sitting on his chest. Now the notice it He removed the pillow and saw several Children sitting on his chest; one was a little toddler with spiky hair like his except black and green eyes. The child was sucking on a pacifier. Another one had red hair and had a baby shirt with the words West Genetics on it. Another child had Silver hair with two twin Ahoge's and a Styrofoam sword with him.

"Daddy" Ichigo looked to the child voice and saw that his floor was filled with kids of a mass diversity. The mass of children looked at Ichigo with joy filled eyes. "DADDY" the children cried happily. The kids climbed onto Kurosaki's bed and then climbed all over Kurosaki himself. Ichigo felt the kids climb all over him pulling on his shirt and his hair. Some of them started pulling on arms, ears. One kid was trying to get him to smile while messing with his face. "Daddy where's mommy, is she play with Ikki and Ringo" A little girl with brick red haired ask as she sat on Kurosaki's lap.

"Is mommy beating up Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu" A little girl ask as she tugged on Ichigo's hands it was another group of names he'd never heard of and more kept appear with each child. Some of them even had the same mother and they didn't seem to know each, Plus all of the different colored hairs moving about was making his eyes hurt. Ichigo's door flung open to Yuzu holding a child with Pink wavy hair and a little toy wand.

"Daddy" The little pink haired girl giggled after seeing Ichigo. Yuzu originally had something to say, but had discarded the thought after hearing the child claim that her older brother was her father.

"The kids confused I'm not her father, I'm none of these kids father, none of them" Ichigo claimed. He knew these children weren't his because he'd never had an intimate relationship with a woman, Let alone have a girlfriend.

"Yes you are" the children claimed before the Ichigo could explain to Yuzu what was going on. Before anything else could be said Isshin's scream's along with what sounded like an electrically shock was heard from down stairs. Ichigo climbed out of his bed and grabbed the toddlers that sat on his and began to head down stair while some kids climbed on him for the ride. After going down stairs he saw the front room was also filled with kids, "Daddy" the mass if kids cheered. Ichigo felt his old man hands on his shoulder with what appeared to be stars flash before his eyes.

"Ichigo my dear son you've finally given me grand AHHHHHHH" Ichigo look down to see a small girl with silver hair and red eyes biting his old man legs and sucking on it? Ichigo looked down and saw a small bit of blood on his dad's leg. Kurosaki pried the child off Isshin's leg and opened the child mouth to see the fangs.

"Kid what are you" Kurosaki asked the small girl. Isshin was wobbling in the background due to some blood loss. Which Ichigo didn't mind the idea of his father being quiet.

"Vampire" Ichigo believe it too for some odd reason. It wasn't every day you saw a child trying blood or with sharpen canine teeth.

"As I was saying Ichigo you've finally gave me some AHHHHHHHHH" Isshin was shocked and was charred by the electrical shock. Ichigo looked to the source of the electricity and saw a small young girl with chest nut hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. The child was powering the TV with her Electric energy.

"Ok, a Vampire and a kid with Electric Powers WHAT HELL IS GOING ON" Ichigo shouted. There were toddlers up stairs and some kids in their Childhood were down stairs watching TV. Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that something was wrong and what mad it worst he had class today. "Oi old man where did all these kids come from" Ichigo asked before Kurosaki's dad could answer and punched in the back of the head back Ichigo "And I don't want the bloody birds and bees answer either"

"Urahara, drop a few of them off here" Isshin mumbled while his face was buried in the floor boards. Ichigo face turned pale after hearing the words "A Few" Which meant there was more of these kids and these group of just a few of them. Ichigo heard foot step coming down stair. Karin had kids climbing all over her as well.

"Dad" The kids cried in joy after seeing Ichigo as they clung to Karin. Karin was surprised by what they said her being called Aunt was strange, but a Child rarely ever forgets what their parents look like.

"Ichi-Nii what the hell have you being doing" Karin ask as she saw the mass of Children in the Living room. One of the children pulled on Karin's cheek while another pulled on her ear. The Child pulling on her ear had pink and white hair while the one the other has slit eyes and light brown hair and an eerie smile.

"Their not mine, I swear" Ichigo stated as young girl with red hair and bat wings clung to the back of his head. "Hey don't going flying around" Ichigo told the red hair girl. A little boy with blue hair zipped by with purple bat wings and a tail. Ichigo look to his dad and saw a little girl with blond hair drinking his old man blood. "Karin do you and Yuzu have School" Karin shook her head. :Please take care of these kids and make sure Dad doesn't teach them anything strange" Ichigo asked Karin. He was running out of time and he need to get to class. Ichigo pried the kids the one him off and set them on the group before grabbing his stuff and running out.

"Damn you Urahara what the hell did you do" Ichigo growled as he ran down the street. He got to the school after running all the way there. He was lucky that the cross walks signs where flashing "walk" when he got to them other wise he'd be late. He started to wonder what if those kids where telling the truth. After ending the school he started to walk again he look up at the clock and saw that it was daylights saving he was a hour early so he didn't need to run so much. He went straight to his class room, part of him wonder if those kids had older sibling that may have been older like around their teens. "I pray to that the Spirit King isn't that cruel" Ichigo pray. He opened the door to his home room and saw there was a couple more seats then usual. There was also a few other students he'd never seen before and they weren't wearing the school uniform. One Girl had a pair of jeans and a white tank top and her orange hair tied into a pony tail, she was looking out the window from where she sat. Her seat was located behind Tatsuki and next to him. At the front where two new students one had brunette women with her hair tied in a ponytail and had a tattoo of his combat pass with a ten on the skull's forehead she was poking her blond male neighbor.

"You're going to stick out like a sore thumb with the old Japanese language way you talk. The brunette women mocked as she poked her neighbor. The man being poked had wavy blond hair and was dressed in black and white. The two seem to know each other for some reasons.

"Thou should bite thy tongue, thy mother doesn't wear the proper undergarments most of the time" The Blond man snap has his hair begun to move as if it wear alive. The two were bashed in the back of the head of with a pair of tonfas.

"If our Dad was hear to hear this he'd properly have both your heads, We may come from different timelines and dimensions, but we all share the last name of Kurosaki so we shouldn't put shame to that name" The tonfa user warned them, The user was a woman had short dark red hair. She seemed to put the Kurosaki family name on a high pedestal. "Correct Samuel Kurosaki" The woman looked back to a short haired man with blond wearing glasses.

"Um Dad's standing at the doorway" The Brunette told the group that gotten involved with the argument. The group turned and the woman by the window to see their father from an earlier timeline. They Kurosaki kids went pale as they saw the visible anger of their father. "Oh shit were so screwed" The Brunette panicked.

"Names now and who the hell your mother's are NOW" Ichigo snapped as the group. He wanted some answers and he wanted some before class started so he could keep this thing under some what control. He knew if Tatsuki or Keigo caught word of these he would never hear the end of it. The six teen's sat in the front row of seats with Kurosaki Ichigo in front of them waiting for their answers.

"I'm Jin Kurosaki, I'm Uzume's daughter" Jin answered she scratched the back of her head. Her face so hit the desk due to Ichigo hitting Jin in the back of her head. The others flinched when they saw Ichigo punched Jin. They realized that the past version of their father hadn't changed a bit. The also were thankful that there bodies could take the punishment from their old man. Ichigo shot his glare at the blond hair man that had been sitting next to Jin.

"I am Kyoya Kurosaki my mother is Tsukiumi" Kyoya told Ichigo as he sat before his father. Ichigo still wasn't recognizing the names of these two women. He wondered what his relationship with them was and how it came to be. He hoped all these would make some sense after talking to Kisuke. Ikumi for once gave the day only because Kaoru had a parent teacher conference that she needed to attend. He looked at the next one in line to tell him about her name and mother.

The red head looked at Ichigo and stated her name "Abigail Bernstein

Kurosaki, I took my mother last name as a middle name". Ichigo had started to wonder how she got her tonfas in the school and where she put them. She didn't have time to put the weapon away. It had just disappeared into thin air like a magic trick.

"Oi Abigail where did you put your weapon at" Ichigo asked the Abigail as she sat in her seat in front of the room. Ichigo knew he didn't have much time to waste with these questions he probably had around a half an hour left.

"I still have it with me, However it doesn't exist in this timeline at least not yet or ever" Abigail answered she knew it was possible that the events that transpired in her alternate timeline. She could have showed him however there was a chance that he'd remember and if the events did transpired, he could meet her mother with those two possibilities of him remembering and meeting her mother. She might be punished for such actions and her mother was a stickler for order and still was. Plus her mother was a bit extreme when it came to punishment.

"Ok and what's your mother's name" Ichigo asked Abigail, he took her explanation to proof and even if it was true he didn't want to risk expose to high tech weapons. All this timeline garbage was starting to aggravate him to no end. He also started wondering how many variations or worlds, timelines or dimensions there where out there or whatever they were called.

"My mother is Ingrid Bernstein" Abigail replied she knew her mother hadn't been born yet and wouldn't be for several years so he wouldn't know about the incident that had sent him into a fit of uncontrolled rage. Apart of her wanted to tell him, but she wouldn't. She didn't know what would happen if she did tell him. Ichigo turned to the blond with glasses sitting next to Abigail.

"Samuel Kurosaki, My mother is from the same time period as Abigail but a different mother" Samuel told Ichigo. Ichigo was stupid to let this slide Jin and Kyoya knew each and had different mother just as Abigail and Samuel did. Which meant one of two thing ones they were from different versions of he slept with multiple women, but he hadn't been told who Samuel's Mother was. "My mother is Satellizer El Bridget" Samuel concluded, that was what Ichigo had feared Samuel had a different mother. He knew Kisuke was going to suffer for all this madness. He did wonder if he didn't sleep with multiple women in one variation. Why did he do it though, Did they force him too, was he drunk or something, or could he not say no. Ichigo wanted to know the answer, but at the same time he didn't. He turned to the last and final person that was from an alternate world.

"Ayame Kurosaki, Daughter of Kanzaki Kaori from the Necessarius" Ayame answered she looked at the clock and saw that her father was running out of time for his questions. Ichigo was done with his questions and turned to see that he only had 5 minutes.

"Ok is there anyone else coming here to temporally attend school" Ichigo asked he wanted to know how many of his alternate realm children were at the school. If they all mentioned their last name during their introduction to their class suspicion would likely arise as well as needless questions.

"There's probably around three to six in each class room at this school" Abigail told Ichigo. Kurosaki did the math in his head and so felt a large amount of stress on his should their was no why he could just brush aside the fact of all the new transfer students had his last name and that they knew him as father. "There are also more children in Urahara Kisuke's basement" Abigail informed her father. Ichigo fell to his knees and the information that had just entered his head. Ichigo heard the bell ring and picked himself up and make his way to his seat.

"I wonder why no one entered the class room while I was talking to those five" Ichigo wondered quietly to himself as he sat in his seat. Ichigo heard the door opened and felt in heart beat faster and blood pressure rise as well at what he saw. Chad, Tatsuki, and Inoue had children climbing all over them. If even one of those kids called him daddy he'd jumped out the window and run to Kisuke's store and beat the answers out of him through senseless violence. "Yo whats with the kids" he asked as he watched the kids climb and tug on his friends faces. The children turned to Ichigo and their eyes lit up with excite.

"Daddy" the children called out to their father, Ichigo face hit the table in front of him. He saw that coming from miles away, but he had hoped it wasn't going too happened. He turned his head to see his friends expressions, Inoue's eyes were filled with amazement. He guessed that she was amazed that he was a dad. Chad was pretty calm as usually about what had occurred. Tatsuki however look like she was going to beat the crap out of him for this. He had two options on how to deal with Tatsuki. One was trying and explain the situation to her and the second was to jump out the window and run as far as he could. He turned his head to look out the window next to his seat again and debated his two choices. While he did that another student entered the room one with black spiky hair and a trademark scowl, the student look like Ichigo except with black hair. Ichigo turned back and saw the man in front of him.

"Ok, I'll bit who are you" Ichigo asked his black hair clone. He pretty much knew the man's last man, but not his first name. He also planned to jump out the window and book it when he got a chance. He was pretty sure he'd be ok when he landed otherwise the idea would have been more suicide them running.

"I'm Kurosaki Takashi" Takashi stated firmly. The last name was all Ichigo needed, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He also wanted to find a way to fix this. Ichigo got up from his seat and opened the window so he could jump out with out breaking it. He didn't want to pay for the bloody thin epically if he had to pay for child support. He started to climb out the window but was pulled back in by Takashi. "Where the hell are you going, you have no power so there's no reason to be leaving class" Takashi scolded. Ichigo cursed Takashi for preventing his escape from Tatsuki's wrath. What go him through was he was being scolded by someone who was supposed to be his child. "Also despite your grades you probably could do a lot better if you actually paid attention" he continued to scold Ichigo about his grades. Ichigo classmates gather at the door while Takashi chewed him out. Before the scolding could any further they heard someone gasp near the door. The two saw a woman with long orange hair groping Tatsuki. Ichigo could tell that all hell was about to break loose.

"Hmm I guess you a C-cup" the orange haired woman guessed as she felt up Tatsuki. While the woman groped Tatsuki, Tatsuki shook in silent rage, Chizuru didn't have the guts to do that to her no one did. "Ah I'm Aiko Kurosaki, nice to meet you" The woman greeted before she switched to groping Orihime.

"What the hell are do you think your doing" Tatsuki shouted as she tried to punch Aiko. Aiko dodge d the punched by a couple inches. She smiled at Tatsuki in respond to Tatsuki's question. "Ichigo what the Hell is" Arisawa stop short after seeing a smoke cloud in the shape of Ichigo. She ran to the window and saw Kurosaki running as fast as his legs would take him. "Ichigo you bastard get back here" she yelled as she watched Ichigo run away.

Ichigo continued to run for his life. He didn't have an explanation for what was going on. He wasn't going to wait for school to end for him to go ask those questions. Why were their so many kids and why did they have different mothers. Also why were some as old as he was that shouldn't be possible especially if they were his. He also knew that Tatsuki would probably come after him and the others would follow. He ran as fast as he could to Urahara's shop. He eventually got the little shack store and saw a familiar black. "Yoruichi, where's Hat and Clogs" Ichigo asked as he slow down to a walking pace while catching his breath.

"Kisuke is down in the basement along with everyone else taking care of your child" Yoruichi mocked as she told Ichigo in her cat form's male voice.

"I wanted to know why there so many of them and where did they come from" Ichigo snapped. All those kids appearing out of no where were causing havoc in his life and the teen ones where causing even big problems. He didn't care any more whether they were his or not. Yoruichi lead him into the store and let Ichigo go down the basement himself.

"By the way Ichigo, Tessei just picked up the kids from your house and Ururu got the ones from the elementary schools. Ichigo continued to climb the down the ladder to the basement. He wonder how long it would take Tatsuki and the others get here. While he climbed down he could hear the faint sound of child like voices. Once he reached the button his saw the rocky terrain now look like a nursery, but the rocks were now made of plastic climbing rocks for kids. He noticed a large portal similar to the Keikaigi except for the wooden post looked like they were made from marble and the portal's wasn't black like the Garganta, but was the opposite color. He walked across a bridge that connected the portal. He looked around and saw kids scattered around. It looked like most of them were sleeping and some were just playing.

"Is this bloody thing to blame for all my problems" Kurosaki growled once he reached the portal. He noticed a Marble pedestal in front of the portal.

"Oh Kurosaki-san, I see you found-" Before Kisuke could even finish. Ichigo tackled the man and put him into a head lock and began choking. He had hoped he could explain what was going on before Ichigo attacked the shop owner. "Kurosaki There a perfectly good explanation for all the children with your last name" the man wheezed out while in the headlock.

"There better be, so start explaining before Tatsuki get here and rips me in half" Ichigo barked as he applied pressure to the headlock. Tessei and the other members at the shop watched the scene in front of them. They had come to restrain Ichigo once they saw Urahara approached Kurosaki. However they started to regret the very idea of even trying to stop him. "First of all, where the hell did all these kids come from and why are they claiming that I'm there father" Kurosaki snapped.

"They came from alternate realities" Urahara choked out. Ichigo relieved some of the pressure from the hold around Urahara neck. He gathered what air he could before he continued his answer. "They're your children from various realities" Kisuke finished with that Ichigo applied even more pressure to the head lock.

"So your saying they ARE mine and they're from various realities" Ichigo growled the idea that all those kids where his and that they came from different realities bugged. He felt that if he hadn't watched Men in Black three, none of this would be happening. "How many realities are there Hat and Clogs" Ichigo questioned as he choked the exiled shinigami.

"Including this one there's probably near infinite possibilities" Kisuke wheezed out while Ichigo keep applying pressure with each word. Urahara's face started to turn blue due to lack of oxygen. "It's the same with each person, as long as there's even slight change it could change anything" The Purple faced Kisuke whispered before he passed out.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO" Ichigo turned to see the person shouting was Tatsuki who was coming at him full speed with a cloud of dust behind her. Ichigo released Urahara and began running for his life with Tatsuki in hot pursuit. The two avoided the kids like the bloody plague they didn't want to wake them up. Ichigo was surprised that Arisawa's yelling didn't wake them up maybe they were use to him yelling and became heavy sleepers. Orihime along with Chad and the rest of Ichigo's children came down and watched the two run around. Kisuke had recovered from the death hold that Ichigo had on him. After running around for quiet a while the two stopped to catch their breath. "Ichigo what the hell is going on and why do all these guys have your last name" Tatsuki asked as she caught her breath

"Alternate bloody timelines" Ichigo panted as he continued to try and catch his breath. Ichigo and Tatsuki stopped from their breath after hearing what sound like a stampede of little feet. Ichigo turned to the sound and saw the sea of children rushing toward him and Tatsuki. "Oh Shit" Ichigo whimpered as he saw his death by being trampled to death by little kids. Ichigo screamed as he was swept away by the kids "Help" he shouted as he was buried by the kids and their questions.

"I guess Ichigo can't fight little kids" Tatsuki stated as she watched Ichigo's heirs climb all over him. She could barely hear Ichigo ask for help through the pile of kids.

"Kids get off Daddy please" Ichigo told the children, the children got off of Ichigo just like he asked. All he had to do was referred to himself as their father. He felt his pride hit rock bottom because he called him self Daddy and he wasn't even sixteen. "Ok who's who and who are their mothers" Ichigo asked as he sat in the center of the sea of kids.

"We can find out just bring them up to the pedestal in front of the gate and will show the information need or request" Urahara told Ichigo after he had recovered from the choke hold. Ichigo looked among the mass of children he notice the child that sat on his chest when he woke up. The child was the one that wore the shirt with the word Genetics on it. He picked up the child and carried the red haired boy to the portal. Ichigo felt the child buried its face in his chest. He guessed the little boy was afraid of the opening.

When Ichigo and the child reached the pedestal and eye like sphere popped up from it and looked at Ichigo and the child. A holographic screen popped from the eyes "Aldo Kurosaki; Age: Three, Father: Kurosaki Ichigo, Mother: Arnett McMillan, Two other sibling" The Machine stated a family image of Ichigo and Aldo and his sibling appeared in the portal. There mother was a slim woman with a sizable bust and had red hair ponytail that reached her back along with slightly curly sideburns.

"Ichigo how come you get all the girls" Keigo whined, Ichigo wasn't aware that Keigo had followed Tatsuki and the others. If Kon was here he'd stuff the animal in Keigo's mouth just to shut him up. "Ichigo when did you sleep with such a babe" he cried. Everyone was paying for attention to the date of birth of Arnett. Her's and Ichigo were too far apart, but Ichigo looked like he had barely aged at all. However Keigo's sleeping statement had register with the computer.

"Sleeping with registering a term for having sex with" The Device responded. A recording of Ichigo and Arnett in an intimate act started. Ichigo turned to the Image and felt his blood pressure sky rocket, blood dripped from his nose. Everyone's face was red once they saw the image. He watched the older version of himself kiss the red haired woman and things started to heat up.

"CANCEL, CANCEL THE VIDEO" Ichigo shouted as he started to panic. A part of him didn't want the kids to see it, but another part didn't want his Rep do be damage any further. "Keigo you better start running before I decide to murder you" He growled at the target of his rage. Keigo started running as fast as his could before Ichigo choose to rip him limb from limb. Kurosaki picked the child that had the black hair that was also on his chest earlier. He took the child and waited till the eye scanned them. Ichigo watched an image of him and another woman appeared. He notice that there were five kids one was the one he was holding and another one had asked him about some people named Ringo and Ikki.

"Tensa Kurosaki; Age: 2, Father: Kurosaki Ichigo, Mother Noyamano Rika, youngest of the five Kurosaki Siblings" The device informed the group after the scan Ichigo took the Tensa and place him with his other siblings. However it was hard to round them all up and get them to stay still for even a half a minute. "Ryuu Kurosaki; Age: 5, Father: Kurosaki Ichigo, Mother: Natsume Maya, third youngest of five. The device stated. Ichigo turned to the machine and saw Tatsuki holding the Child with the Twin Ahoge from this morning.

She walked over and hand him Ryuu, "Here" Tatsuki told as she handed him the child. "Oi Jin could you get over here" Tatsuki asked the teen over. Ichigo wondered what she wanted to know. Apart of him wondered if she was planning to find out why Jin and Kyoya knew each other so well. Ichigo went over to the machine and waited for Jin to come over to it. When she did she had someone with her. Ichigo guessed the other women was possibly her sister just because of their appearance.

"Jin and Hibari Kurosaki; Age: 15, Father: Kurosaki Ichigo, Mother: Uzume, Step Sibling with the rest of the Kurosaki Family's" The machine respond an image of Ichigo with Six other women appeared on the screen along with various other children. Ichigo was stun that he had what appeared to be a harem and he had children with all six of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DO I HAVE A BLOODY HAREM" A red faced Ichigo shouted. Why was in a relationship with several women and how many worlds were like that.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, but I can't tell you that" Urahara told Ichigo unfolded his fan and hid his lower face with the object. Ichigo figured Hats and Clogs would say something like that and he probably was right any way. He started to wonder what would happen in this reality, he looked around at all the kids. He realized that he couldn't do all those realties and probably could only do one. Kisuke knew Kurosaki would worry about the safety of his many possible offspring. "Don't worry Kurosaki-san, They all go back to their own realities by midnight and to their Mother's who are probably worried sick and their version's of you" He informed Kurosaki knowing it would help Ichigo relax. Kurosaki turned and saw everyone taking different kids up to the machine and having their questions answered. "Also Kurosaki-san, everyone will forget what happen to day" he told Ichigo.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly with the exception of crying kids and his own teens picking fights with him. He learned that he had relationship with various people from normal humans to aliens. The list when one he had relationships with just one women or a harem. He brain couldn't keep up with all the Information. The one thing that had been stuck in his mind was in the family pictures the older version of himself look happy like how he was when his mother was alive. He had fallen asleep with his potential children around him and when midnight came the children return to their parents. Nearly all their mothers were in tears when they got their children back. The teens and the middle schoolers didn't remember about meeting their father when he was a teen. However the toddlers did remember and bugged their dad about it until it was their nap time.

Ichigo woke up he stretched his arms and groaned "The hell, why do I feel I just ran from Kenpachi for ten hours" Kurosaki groaned as he sat up right in his bed. He notice a small slip of paper on his wooden floor. He opened the small piece paper and was about to read it until Kon jumped on his shoulder.

"Oi Ichigo what got there" The plushie lion asked as it tried to grab the note only to be tossed to the other side of the room.

"Note to self, Maybe having might permanently remove the scowl on our face. P.S. Be careful around women they might try something" Ichigo read the note in his head. He knew if Kon heard this he would be harass him about women and their so call Valley of the goddess. He wondered when he wrote the note to himself and why he would think that. Ichigo climbed out of his bed and started his way to school wondering what the note said.

* * *

READ THIS PLEASE, READ THIS PLEASE, SERIOUSLY PLEASE.

Originally this was just going to be a one shot, but since I want to explore different Pairing so I decided this will be my random section where I put some like Pairing side stories and what not for Bleach.

As you saw the poll is over with and I will say it because I kept coming up with more and more ideas and I wanted the ideas to have a fair chance against the other stories. I will say the the Tenhjo Tenge was still in first and now I plan to for fights as well among other things.

P.S. Also if you want to give suggestions to Harems or Pairing or even situations, mainly cause this project is my FUN project and to goof around with make Ichigo personal life MADNESS.

P.S.S. I DARE you do figure out whose kids are whose, if you can figure out whose child. There are some that are pretty easy to figure out and some aren't

* * *

Ok a side but I have a problem. The Problem is I HAVE TO MANY IDEAS ENTERING MY BRAIN. It truth working with two stories at once juggling new ideas not just not my stories, but ideas for an actual Manga I want to create. Practicing Drawing and finding a job is really taxing for me. Plus the Stress of the Crossover Pairing Project for February and I need to push myself to my Limit. So as you know I strained to the Limit. So I setup a Forum for helping me pick a Main Story, but this doesn't mean I'll stop Strawberry Ashikabi or Fairy of Death. If neither of those two are picked to be the Main they'll be put on the side and I do them when I either get bored of the main or I find a faster way of typing. So again I ask for your help. I also address some questions on this page. I really do need to pick a main story, but since I'm so indecisive I can't really pick my self.

So I need to make more time for drawing practices and job hunting.

So yeah I plan to make a forum and the name of it will be "Zero's Limitless Crossover MADNESS" its located in the Misc Anime

I've had some more ideas come up with Pairing so I might just let you guess pick out the pairing.

More Anime are becoming more potent for Crossovers like KHR and SAO or Sekirei heck even One Piece and Toaru Majutsu no Index have become a part of the Crossover Madness and more may be added in time

I Also have categories coming up for different variations like for example in one idea for a Air Gear crossover. It starts with the Main Story Arc, but instead Ikki and the others are living with Rika and Ichigo who are married and have kids.

P.S. I will remove this when the Project starts so the real next chapter can fill the role.

P.S.S Ummmmm wait oh if the Forum a bad idea just say so and if I get enough people saying that I'll remove it

P.S.S.S. I only want you to join on your own free will and can someone tell me how to recruit Moderators cause I've tried and it doesn't seem to be working


End file.
